Passing it On
by ChildofDismay
Summary: What demon earl Ciel Phantomhive thought was going to be a normal day turns out to be anything but. This is thanks to a new inhabitant of his manor. The person is bound to destroy him, and put him on his knees. She is...his daughter?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji characters nor do I make any profit by making this fanfiction. Black Butler is the property of Yana Toboso and any companies regarding the making of the anime or manga. Please enjoy.**_

Ciel awakens to the sound of Sebastian calling him. It felt like any other day, but at them same time, so different than any other. Why did he feel like something happened? He looks to the side where his butler and lover should be, but instead the raven haired man is dressed, up and about.

"Good morning, young master. Your morning tea is White Earl Grey with an infusion of crisp orchid and soothing jasmine to help wake you up." Sebastian turns after opening up the curtains of their new manor, located in the middle of nowhere. The young demon sits up, yawning while he waits for Sebastian to dress him. The outfit is the average looking black mourning attire he's been wearing for years now, after entering the life of a demon. He drinks tea with a gentle fragrance and sweet taste while Sebastian puts his boots on.

"What's my schedule like?" Sebastian looks up at him, his eye reading a bit of amusement on the boy's face.

"Completely open as always." Sebastian stands, politely waiting for him to finish the tea. There is something different about the older demon.

"Is there something wrong, Sebastian?" The one named becomes a bit tense. He's not allowed to lie to his master, an order given to him long ago.

"Do you remember last night, my lord?" To Ciel's surprise, now that he thinks about it, he doesnt. Didn't they just make love and fall asleep again?

"No...what happened...?" Sebastian's face conceals a feeling that he is unable to express, causing an uneasiness in Ciel's stomach.

"Follow me, if you would." Sebastian bows, starting to walk out of the room. Ciel's eyes narrow a bit. What was this demon planning? Out of curiosity, he sets his cup own on his nightstand and starts to follow. The halls of the manor are pristine, despite the dark themes designing the interior. He leads Ciel into one of the once empty guest rooms, revealing a pure white cradle the color of fresh snow. Ciel has to do a double take.

"W-Why is there a child in here! Take it out!"

"I cannot." Ciel looks shocked. It was the first time in eternity that Sebastian had refused an order, and for some weak infant?

"Why...?" Sebastian walks over to the cradle, and watches the small bundle all wrapped up with a strange expression. Ciel's uncovered eye widens. Is that...warmth?

"She is our child, Ciel."

The young demon eye's narrow immediately. "Don't be daft! We are both male, there's no way-"

"Anything can happen when you're a demon, my lord. Besides, would you be cold enough to throw something this pure, this innocent, out onto your doorstep..?" He lifts the small bundle out of the cradle, coddling it. A small had reaches out and tugs on his hair, and the small giggle seems to fill the room with light.

"How can I forget giving birth? It doesn't add up, Sebastian!"

"You were in a great deal of pain, I believe you were incoherent while in labor, but you did a superb job..." Sebastian holds the bundle out to him, which Ciel hesitantly takes into his arms. He looks down at the child's face, which is round and plump as a baby's should be. She has big round eyes that looks at everything as if it is all new to her, the color of noble blue almost overpowering the whites of her eyes. Her skin is soft and smooth to the touch, with a color of ivory that gave an ethereal look. Ciel can't take his eyes off her. He caresses the infants cheek, murmuring.

"She's beautiful...so...lovely and pure..." He can't stop the smile that spreads onto his cheeks. A smile of warmth and love that hurts the corners of his lips from the unfamiliarity of it. His child; a Phantomhive. He never thought he'd be able to continue his family tree, since he left Lizzie behind. Sebastian smiles as well.

"And she's yours, my lord. What will you name her?"  
"Oh, I don't know...something elegant, fitting of the heir to the Phantomhive name...yes, your name will be you...and you are..."


End file.
